


She Will Have Her Way

by Thistlerose



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - McCaffrey
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Ninth Pass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's taken him a few years, but F'lar has learned a valuable lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Will Have Her Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calenlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/gifts).



If F'lar had known that Lessa's tenderness could be purchased with a flamethrower, he'd have gone to see Fandarel about constructing one long before. When he made the mistake of telling her that, she snatched up a pillow and clouted his shoulder with it.

"Tender, am I?" she demanded, gray eyes flashing in the glows' dim light. "I'll show you tender."

She proceeded to pummel him playfully with her small fists, and he let her because he was worn out, having spent the morning fighting Thread over the forests of Lemos, the afternoon searching for burrows with the ground crew, and the early evening assessing injuries. There had probably been a quick meal or two, but he couldn't remember. In fact, he remembered little of what had ensued, once Lessa got him back to her weyr and started removing his clothes.

_It was good,_ Mnementh said helpfully. _You enjoyed it._

_I'm sure I did,_ F'lar returned dryly.

Lessa was straddling his hips now. Her delicate fingers curled around his wrists, pinning them to the bedding. "Tender, hah!" For emphasis, she squeezed his wrists.

She was quite the loveliest thing he'd ever seen, F'lar thought dazedly, with her black hair all disheveled and her pale limbs trembling with feigned anger. Second loveliest, he amended with a smile, when Mnementh gave a distinctly draconic "Humph!"

"Your dragon is indignant, Weyrleader," she fairly purred, bending over him. Her warm breath teased his lips. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," he said innocently, and silently suggested Mnementh keep his thoughts to himself – for now.

"Really? Nothing?" She seemed disappointed.

"Well…" He cocked his head and regarded her thoughtfully. The flush that played across her cheeks put him in mind of lightning leaping from cloud to black cloud. Her thumbnails were digging into his palms. "I'm thinking," he said at length, "of what I'd do if my hands were free."

"Very little, I imagine," Lessa remarked, her words rippling now with amusement. "You're exhausted."

That was very true, but F'lar imagined he had enough strength left to break her grip. He could catch her by the waist and clasp her to him.

But this was very pleasant, too. And so he was inclined to let Lessa maintain her illusion of power over him. It wasn't entirely illusion, after all. He'd been raised to serve Pern, but in all other ways, he was hers. And Mnementh's, he thought swiftly, before the bronze beast could respond.

So he lay there, all his most vulnerable parts laid bare before her. "Hmm," said Lessa, when she realized that he was not about to pounce. "You're a trusting fool."

"I _did_ give you a flamethrower," he reminded her.

"So you did." She released his wrists so that she could slide one arm around his shoulders. With her other hand, she stroked the skin over his heart as she lowered her mouth to his.

Let Lessa have her way. Good things tended to happen when he did.

4/30/09


End file.
